


Doppelganger

by Katie_P



Category: Captain America (Movies), I'm Dying Up Here (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_P/pseuds/Katie_P
Summary: Goldie's Comedy Club attracts a diverse audience.  Clay Appuzzo never expected that audience to include a man with a face uncannily similar to his own.





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> I suggested this pairing on someone's ask meme on Tumblr, and since then I just haven't been able to get it out of my head, so I had to write something for them.

"Hey, Clay!" one of the waitresses, Libby, called, "There's a guy sitting in the corner booth that I swear is your twin. You gotta see!" 

Clay poked his head out the stage door as Libby continued, "I think he was here yesterday, too!" 

Sure enough, through the haze and the low light he could see a man who bore more than a passing resemblance to himself. 

"Go say hello!" Libby said as she nudged him onto the club floor. "Find out who he is."

The man was watching the club empty, occasionally sipping a tall glass of clear liquid that Clay was pretty sure wasn't water. He took a meandering path to the corner booth, using the time to get a better look at his mystery doppelganger. Halfway across the floor, he sensed the man's eyes following him. Finally reaching the booth, he leaned against the end of the padded seat and asked, "Have I seen you somewhere before?" 

"Your mirror, perhaps?" The man spoke in a thick Brooklyn accent with a hint of something foreign underneath it. 

"Ha ha, very funny," Clay replied. "I'm supposed to be the comedian, here." 

The man shrugged unevenly. "So you are. You have a very...interesting...outlook on life." He took a sip of his drink and looked at Clay with feigned casualness. "On a life it seems you don't want." 

Clay narrowed his eyes. "What would you know about that?" 

"I read people," the man answered. He leaned forwards and his left arm made an odd clunking sound as it hit the table. "The audience, all they see is the mask you put on. Your act is very good." His mouth curved into a feral grin. "I'm better." 

Clay reared back and glanced surreptitiously towards the nearest exit. 

"Don't worry," the man continued, "I'm not here for you." 

"What are you here for?" Clay asked nervously. 

"A job," the man replied. "Well, I was here yesterday for a job. I came back tonight to enjoy the show," he amended. 

"See anything you like?" Clay asked. 

The man's eyes traveled down and then back up Clay's body. "I like what's in front of me right now." 

Clay paused for a moment to evaluate the unexpected turn in the conversation. 

Coming to a decision, he said, "Do you have a car?" 

"Motorbike," the man answered. 

"Will it carry two?" Clay asked. 

"It will," the man answered. 

"Let's go. My place isn't too far from here," Clay said. 

The man downed the rest of his drink and stood. "Clay, is it?" 

"Yeah." Clay scratched at the back of his neck. "I, uh, usually give a fake name, but you already know my real one. How about you?" 

The man chuckled. "Call me James."

**Author's Note:**

> Clay's hookup habit is explored in another very short story: [Empty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11625504) \- Casual sex was Clay Appuzzo's drug of choice, and he wasn't too picky about whom he brought home for the night.


End file.
